


Candles

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, background yamamoto/kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Kuroo needs to stop setting his apartment just to attract the attention of that one really attractive fire fighter





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> kuroo is a disaster gay and that's about it

Kuroo should have known the candles were a bad idea. Every time he lit a candle, he'd somehow set off a smoke alarm and someone from the fire department would have to come and check on him.

It was this recurring incident that led to Kuroo's massive crush on one Yaku Morisuke. Yaku was the fire fighter who had saved Kuroo the first time his bad luck with candles actually set things on fire.

"I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now Tetsurou."

Yaku looked tired as he surveyed the new smoke damage in Kuroo's department.

"Well you see Yakkun, I thought that maybe this time there wouldn't be a shit ton of smoke like there usually is."

Kuroo was sheepish as Yaku pinched his brow. "Yeah you're definitely not getting back your security deposit on this place."

Kuroo laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, definitely not getting back that security deposit because I'm definitely paying rent."

Yaku actually had no idea that Kuroo was actually one of the acting landlords for his moms while he was struggling to get his PhD in chemistry.

* * *

Yaku let out a sigh as he got back to the fire station. When he got there, Yamamoto was waiting for him.

"So was it candles again?"

Yaku rolled his eyes. "What do you think? Of course it was candles again. Honestly for someone so smart, the way he insists on trying candles over and over again is ridiculous."

Yamamoto laughed. "Well it looks like Lev lost the bet again. How is Kuroo by the way?"

Yaku's fellow firefighter was trying to act casual but it was obvious what Yamamoto wanted.

"Kuroo's friend is Kozume Kenma, they're a video game designer, they spend time at the Crow Cafe on Saturdays, and yes, they're single."

Yamamoto gaped for a moment before grinning. "Yaku san, you are a god among men. Now if only you'd ask Kuroo out and put us all out of our misery, that'd be great."

Yaku sputtered. "Who would want to ask out that dumbass?"

* * *

Kuroo knew that spying on his friend was a bad idea but when Hinata told him that Kenma had a date, Kuroo needed to know who it was. It helped that the date was going to be at the Crow Cafe which was owned by Kuroo's old friend Sawamura and his lovers, Sugawara and Azumane.

What Kuroo hadn't expected was to see Yaku come in what seemed like a badly put together disguise.

Yaku spotted him and he grinned before joining Kuroo. "Fancy seeing you here. Spying on Kozume and their date then?"

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "You know me so well Yakkun but how did you know that Kenma had a date?"

"Easy. Their date is one of my coworkers and I drew the short straw about when we were deciding who should keep an eye on them."

Before Kuroo could confirm that mohawk dude was actually Yaku's coworker, a certain meddlesome barista decided to stop by.

Nishinoya was thrilled to see the both of them together. "Well if it isn't Kuroo and Morisuke senpai. Are you guys finally going out with each other or are you just here to spy on Yamamoto and Kenma like half the cafe is."

Kuroo choked on his drink while Yaku gaped. "What the fuck Yuu? Why would I be on a date with Tetsurou? We're obviously not interested in each other. Now go away if you're just going to be annoying."

Nishinoya grinned as he dropped off their usual drinks.

"Have fun not lovebirds. If you ever decide to actually date each other, the Crow Cafe is a prime first date location."

Yaku laughed awkwardly. "Yuu has a tendency to take jokes too far. I hope you're not to annoyed with how he thought we might be dating."

Kuroo looked at the man in front of him carefully. "It's fine but I feel like I should let you know that you told Nishinoya a lie."

Yaku was confused. "What do you mean? Everything I said was true."

"You essentially said we're not interested in each other romantically." Kuroo took a sip of his drink.

"Which we're not." Yaku furrowed his brow.

Kuroo shrugged and took another sip. "See that's where you're wrong. Yaku Morisuke, I like you and I got tired of not telling you."

Yaku's mouth opened in shock. "You like me? Since when and why did you decide to confess now?"

Kuroo grinned sheepishly. "I've actually liked you for a while and after realizing that I didn't want to miss taking a chance on a relationship with you."

Yaku fell silent as he mulled over what Kuroo had told him. Kuroo felt the anxiety set in. "Of course, these are just my feelings. You don't have to respond now and if you decide that you just want me as a friend, then I'm more than okay with that."

Kuroo would have kept rambling but Yaku silenced him with a quick peck on the cheek. "I would love to go on a date with you, Tetsurou. I knew I was lying to Yuu but I didn't want to bring my hopes up that you might like me too."

"How could I not like you back Yakkun? You're so amazing after all."

Yaku laughed. "You do wonders for my ego Tetsurou. Now why don't you invite me over to your place for dinner tonight? You're always saying you're an amazing cook so prove it."

Kuroo was about to respond when a voice came from behind him. "Kuro would love to have you over for dinner tonight. He'll be ready by 7."

Kuroo twisted to see Kenma looking at them with impassive eyes. "By the way Kuro, I ask that you not spy on any future dates I have with Tora. I rather like this one."

With that Kenma went to join Yamamoto who was talking to Tanaka at the counter before whispering something in his ears that made the fire fighter grin in delight before kissing Kenma on the forehead.

* * *

Yaku really hoped Kuroo enjoyed the gift he got for their date. It was so odd waiting for Kuroo to open the door for something other than a candle incident but it was worth it.

When the door opened, Yaku started blushing because of Kuroo. Kuroo let out a low whistle. "It's a good thing you're a fire fighter Yakkun because I'm just about to spontaneously combust because of how good you look."

"Flattery will get you no where with me," Yaku pushed his gift in Kuroo's hands, "Here. I hope you appreciate this."

Kuroo opened the gift. "Wait Yaku are these electric candles?"

"Yep. This way you can enjoy candles without setting fire to your place. It's not like you need to anymore now that we're actually dating."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter at @desikauwa5


End file.
